letsstaytogetherfandomcom-20200213-history
If You'd Like It, You'd Better Put A Ring On It
If You'd Like It, You'd Better Put A Ring On It is the first episode of the first season and the series premiere of Let's Stay Together. Synopsis In the series premiere, Stacy discovers that Charles gives her the same ring he gave his ex. Meanwhile, Jamal plays piano in the bar while Kita sings. Plot After a day at the bridal shop, the ladies dined at Lucy's. While there Kita ran into, Raynelle, an old friend. As the two friends caught up, Raynelle asked about Charles. This question sparked Stacy's curiosity as to how Raynelle knew her fiancee. However, based on Raynelle's high-end attire, Tasha assured Stacy not to worry. Moments later, Kita introduced Stacy to Raynelle. When they shook hands, Raynelle noticed Stacy's engagement ring, and remarked that Charles gave Stacy "the" ring. This raised Stacy curiousity yet again. After Raynelle departed, Stacy questioned Kita. Kita tried her best to dodge the question, but she eventually caved. Reluctantly. Kita revealed to Stacy & Tasha that Raynelle use to date Charles, he proposed to her, and she rejected him. Stacy had a feeling there's more to the story. Kita continued, revealing that Charles proposed to Raynelle with the same engagement ring Stacy currently wore. This discovery left Stacy in shock. Meanwhile, at the Woodson apartment, Jamal & Charles were watching a UFC match. Jamal expressed how he wanted to fulfill his dreams before it's too late. Charles misread this confession as Jamal wanting to be a UFC fighter. When Jamal stated that he wanted to be a Lounge Singer, Charles took it as a joke. Tasha walked in; giving Charles a cold greeting. As she talked about the dinner, Tasha dropped obvious hints about the ring, but Jamal & Charles were oblivious. Just then, Charles received a text from Kita letting him know that Stacy knew about the ring. He seemed unfazed by it. Tasha pointed out the wrong in what Charles had done. Charles still saw no wrong in his actions, and Jamal even agreed with him. Aiding Charles, Jamal detoured the current subject into an argument with Tasha. This enabled Charles to slip out unnoticed. Charles made it home. He quietly entered the house, and spotted Stacy in the living room. She appeared to be calm. Stacy told him about her night including her encounter with Raynelle. Stacy questioned why Charles didn't tell her about the proposal or the ring. An uncomfortable Charles attempted to explain by belittling the issue through jokes. He stated the ring is "just a symbol of his love for her". Stacy ended the conversation; alluding to them not having sex. The following night, Charles dined with Kita, Jamal, & Stacy at Lucy's. Kita & Jamal aren't impressed with the live entertainment. When the pianist stormed out, Jamal saw this as an opportunity to live his dream. Kita assisted him with her "vocals". Charles & Tasha are embarrassed by their comically performance. Back at home, Charles told Stacy of Jamal & Kita's crazy antics. Charles noticed a different ring on Stacy's finger. When he asked her, Charles discovered that Stacy traded in the engagement ring he proposed to her with for a new one. Charles became upset, and questioned why Stacy didn't talk to him first. Stacy reiterated Charles' earlier statement regarding the ring. Charles pretended to be okay with it but quickly reneged. To his frustration, Stacy was done with the conversation. At Lucy's, Jamal & Kita act was still going strong, and they've actually gained an audience. The two seemed to be very proud of themselves. Tasha was annoyed & frustrated with how long they've been at the restaurant. The next morning, Charles & Stacy sat down for breakfast. Stacy was still hung-up over the ring. Charles wondered how long Stacy was going to hold on to this issue. After some back & forth, Charles broke down the situation. He admitted that his past relationships prior to Stacy had all been a joke. He went on to say that Raynelle rejecting his proposal, and his meeting Stacy changed him for the better. Meanwhile, Tasha was at her whits end with Jamal & Kita. To deflate their egos, Tasha showed them a video of people mocking their performance. Jamal saw the light, but Kita still had stardom in her eyes. Once again, the group dined at Lucy's. Charles & Stacy revealed to Jamal & Tasha the new engagement ring they decided on. Suddenly, Kita strolled in, and began performing her new song as a solo act. Cast 'Main Cast' *Bert Belasco as Charles Whitmore *Nadine Ellis as Stacy Lawrence-Whitmore *Joyful Drake as Tasha Lawrence-Woodson *RonReaco Lee as Jamal Woodson *Erica Hubbard as Kita Whitmore 'Guest Cast' *Eva Marcille as Raynelle Quotes Gallery (S01,E01) Tasha & Stacy - Speculate.png (S01,E01) Tasha, Stacy, Kita - Meeting Raynelle.png (S01,E01) Stacy - Shocking Discovery.png (S01,E01) Jamal & Kita - Performing.png (S01,E01) Tasha & Charles - Embrassed.png (S01,E01) Stacy & Charles argue.png (S01,E01) Stacy & Charles - Until I Met You.png Trivia *'GOOF/ERROR': Despite being the first aired episode, this episode is listed as the 8th on Netflix. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes